All apologies
by iEritHa
Summary: Nuevos amigos,nuevos amores,nuevas ciudades,todo parece nuevo en la vida de Naomi Campbell hasta que retorna a su antiguo hogar.. Mi primer historia, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos!
1. Chapter 1

-Pero qué coño Naomi? ...Son parecidas… así como jodidamente parecidas! !-Katie dijo exasperada al entrar a la cocina.

Tal vez era la forma en la que los ojos marrones brillaban o la apariencia sexy-inocente o la forma en la que su flequillo cubría la frente o el moño que adornaba su cabello , tal vez por eso Katie decía eso pero para Naomi era algo ridículo.

-Por el amor de Dios Katie!, 5 minutos llevas de ''conocerla'' y me dices que son parecidas?, me estas jodiendo verdad?- Naomi respondió a la defensiva, por supuesto que ella no era ni remotamente cerca de parecerse a _**ella**__._

Katie bufo – Ja, TÚ NO JODAS, _ella es mi maldita hermana _y yo no estoy ciega … esa chica es una copia de Ems y digas lo que digas yo no cambiare de opinión-Katie respondió a la rubia quien la miraba con recelo.

Naomi estaba a punto de seguir su argumento pero respiro hondo y se relajo

- Mira Katie, yo se que tú crees que Chelsea me gusta porque puede llegar a tener similitudes con Emi… Tu hermana- Ella no se atrevía a decir su nombre porque era algo _difícil_ – pero quiero que sepas que no es por eso, ella es dulce, graciosa, inteligente, _-jodidamente bella, sexy, grande en la cama _Naomi pensó – entre otras cosas y de verdad me gusta mucho así que por favor te pido que seas buena con ella y que dejes a un lado tus argumentos y que pasemos una velada agradable si? Por favor Katie-

Naomi termino de decirle a Katie mientras la miraba con ojos grandes esperanzadores. Katie la miro con una mueca en la cara y resoplo

- Vamos por favor Katiekins, yo se que se caerán muy bien, ella está al tanto de las últimas tendencias, le gustan las compras, incluso es modelo, tienen bastante en común sé que te caerá bien- Naomi declaro.

-Por supuesto Campbell y yo soy la princesa de Inglaterra no? Como puede ser modelo si está llena de tatuajes y orificios, no me jodas- Katie respondió

-De verdad Katie, si le dieras la oportunidad te podrías enterar, ahora salgamos y pasémosla bien, haz un esfuerzo si?, te prometo que si no te cae bien , no la traeré a casa cuando tu estés y te dejare en paz te parece?- Naomi intento convencer a Katie.

Katie resoplo- Esta bien Lezza tu ganas, pero más vale que sea verdad todo lo que has dicho o de lo contrario seré como un grano en tu culo lezzer ok?- Respondió la morena con un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara, Naomi asintió y sonrió brillantemente a Katie quien simplemente saco la lengua y salió de la cocina.

Naomi dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrió, vaya que traer a su nueva novia a casa resulto algo desgastante.

Al salir de la cocina se encontró con Chelsea quien estaba sentada en un rincón del sillón más grande de su apartamento jugando con uno de sus anillos, _vaya que es linda _Naomi pensó, se quedo mirando por un poco más de tiempo hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien más.

-Te gusta lo que ves?- Effy pidió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Por supuesto que sí- Naomi miro a Effy- A qué persona no?- La rubia respondió juguetona.

Effy dejo escapar una pequeña risita y volvió su mirada a donde Chelsea seguía sentada sin darse cuenta de la conversación

- A Katie, por lo visto- respondió la morena.

Ahora fue el turno de Naomi para reír y en esta ocasión Chelsea levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color cielo que más le gustaban- Tienes razón- respondió Naomi sin dejar de mirar con adoración a Chelsea.

-O a _Emily -_ La morena declaró de la nada mientras veía como Naomi se ponía rígida y volvía la mirada hacia ella, Effy volvió la mirada a la joven en el sillón que ahora las miraba con curiosidad y preocupación- Tenemos que irnos, los demás nos esperan- Y con esto Effy salió de la sala sin decir más.


	2. Otra Historia

_Naomi sabía que no había solución para el gran error que había cometido con Sophia, también sabía que lo que Emily estaba haciendo con ella era ''justo'' pero hasta cierto punto, cuando Mandy había pronunciado esas palabras ( "si tu no la quieres, yo si") algo muy dentro de ella había muerto por completo y sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás._

_-Te amo- Emily había dicho. Ella había estado esperando por esas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo pero ahora solo eran como puñaladas en su corazón ya muerto._

_-No mientas- Ella apenas pudo pronunciar. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, decirle que la amaba también, quería pedir perdón, quería llorar, quería gritar, ella quería pero __**no podía**__ y mucho menos ahora que sabía que ella veía a Mandy ._

_Se levanto de la cama y sin mirar atrás pronuncio sus últimas palabras, las ultimas que existirían entre ellas(" Mi mama vuelve la próxima semana, tal vez deberías irte") y fue fría y estaba cansada, pero su cabeza en realidad decía ("QUEDATE CONMIGO, NO ME DEJES") pero simplemente no._

_Ahora era el fin, su fin. El fin de Naomi Campbell, el fin de la hermosa historia de "Naomi y Emily", el fin, ("Todo se acabo") dijo en voz alta y así fue._

_Emily hizo sus maletas y luego salió de casa, Naomi subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, tomo una playera de ella ( el amor de su vida), la observo, olió y abrazo a su cuerpo desnudo deseando que fuera su Emily, su pequeña, dulce, amorosa, hermosa Emily, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, recibió un mensaje de Effy, tomo una ducha y se vistió, salió de casa y se dirigió al cobertizo de Freddie._

_No sabía exactamente que hacia ahí, tampoco sabía si Emily estaba y en realidad ya no importaba , al entrar al cobertizo se encontró con Karen, JJ, Panda, Cook y Effy, charlaron y bebieron un poco ,disfrutaron de la compañía de los unos y los otros, alrededor de las 8:30 pm Naomi se levanto del suelo y comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos argumentando que estaba demasiado cansada para continuar . Compartió abrazos prolongados con todos, incluso con Karen. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de salir del cobertizo Effy la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar, sus miradas se encontraron por un breve momento hasta que Effy la envolvió en otro fuerte abrazo y le susurro al oído- Entiendo, tienes que hacerlo- al terminar la soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Cuando llego a casa un torbellino de sentimientos la abrumaron, sabía que no podía permanecer en esa casa por más tiempo, así que sin pensarlo detenidamente empaco un poco de sus pertenencias y llamo a su madre._

_-No puedo quedarme aquí Mamá, me estoy ahogando- Dijo a su madre_

_-Haz lo que te haga feliz cariño- Su madre respondió_

_Al terminar la llamada telefónica salió de la casa hacia la estación de autobuses, tomo el primer tren a Londres sin saber realmente que haría a partir de ese momento. Para alejarse de todos los malos recuerdos dejo su teléfono en casa, solamente conservo el numero de Effy y su Madre…_

''_Un nuevo comienzo'' La frase brillaba en su mente como un letrero de Neón, sabía que era un cliché pero a estas alturas de su vida parecía ser lo único que la ayudaría con este lio en el que su vida se había convertido._

_A menudo pensaba en sus amigos, en lo mucho que le hacían falta, por su madre se había enterado de la repentina muerte de Freddie y a pesar de que no habían convivido mucho, ella le guardaba un gran cariño y respeto, fue invitada al funeral pero decidió no ir ( sería demasiado doloroso ),hablo con Effy y le hizo saber que a pesar de estar lejos ella nunca estaría sola, que Freddie la cuidaría desde donde estuviera , que la amaba, y que Naomi también la amaba a lo que Effy respondió :_

_-Ahora eres más valiente que todos Naomi, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y todo será mejor, también te amo-_

_Día tras día el recuerdo de Emily se iba disolviendo, los malos sentimientos y recuerdos se iban borrando, dejando solamente las buenas cosas. Conoció a nueva gente que la hizo valorar y entender muchas cosas. Sus nuevos amigos eran grandes personas, sabias y comprensivas, la ayudaban en muchos aspectos e hicieron que todo fuera mejor. _

_Pasaron los meses y poco a poco su vida fue retomando el camino correcto, asistió a la Universidad de Goldsmiths obteniendo las mejores calificaciones, se titulo en periodismo y ciencias políticas, cumpliendo así su sueño de ser alguien en la vida. _

_Al terminar la escuela decidió viajar a América evitando a toda costa México (ella pensaba que ir a México representaba una falta de respeto a la ''memoria de Emily''), con su cámara (su nuevo amor) captaba grandes paisajes y momentos en general que la hacían sentir especial y llena de vida._

_Su última ruta de viaje fue Ohio, donde disfruto del frio (que tanto le recordaba a su país), los paisajes rurales, las grandes construcciones, los lagos y bosques, de la comida y la gente, se había enamorado del lugar._

_Una tarde, mientras daba un paseo por el centro financiero de Cincinnati, una tienda de fotografía le llamo la atención así que entro , el lugar era fantástico, las paredes estaban tapizadas de imágenes de todo tipo, había accesorios curiosos y de todo tipo, el lugar era iluminado con luces de neón y ambientado con la suave melodía de alguna balada indie. A Naomi le encanto de inmediato el lugar._

_-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Una joven voz le pregunto del otro lado de la habitación haciéndola saltar del susto ._

_-Ohh mierda, me has asustado- Naomi le respondió al dueño de la voz, aun no podía ver quién era._

_Una suave risa dejo escapar aquella atractiva voz – Lo siento no creí que estuvieras tan entretenida- En ese momento se encendieron unas cuantas luces del otro lado de la habitación dejando ver a la dueña de aquella voz._

_Se trataba de una pequeña morena, de corto pelo negro azabache con franjas azul rey en las puntas y copete, de hermosos ojos marrón-avellana y labios carnosos rosas, con sexys tatuajes alrededor del brazo derecho y ambas manos. De apariencia pin-up girl , que la hacía condenadamente atractiva_

_Naomi se quedo sin aliento ante la belleza de esta joven mujer parada a unos cuantos metros de ella que la miraba directamente a los ojos con un brillo descarado en la mirada y una sonrisa coqueta._

_-Yo…umm…si….- Naomi balbuceo sin sentido. La morena dejo escapar una pequeña risita y se recargo en el mostrador que estaba frente a ella._

_-Necesitas ayuda con algo?- Pregunto la chica a Naomi._

_Naomi se aclaro la garganta y se acerco al mostrador- Yo..umm…necesito una nueva lente…para mi umm…cámara…- Levanto la cámara y la coloco sobre el mostrador ( -joder Naomi deja de actuar como una idiota- se reprendió mentalmente-)_

_La joven morena sonrió y comenzó a mostrarle a Naomi las diferentes lentes que tenía en la tienda. _

_Después de casi 2 horas de estar en la tienda Naomi decidió irse, habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo conversando ( coqueteando en realidad) de cosas tontas, se había enterado que la amable (hermosa) chica de la tienda se llamaba Chelsea, que era modelo y fotógrafa y que la tienda era suya y de su primo, que tenía 21 años y que vivía sola ahí en Cincinnati, que amaba los tatuajes y la música._

_Naomi había quedado impresionada por la personalidad coqueta y atrevida de Chelsea, además de su belleza, y aunque Naomi sabía que no estaba preparada para nada relacionado con el amor, no podía negar que aquella mujer la había cautivado._

_Regularmente visitaba la tienda, al principio para preguntar acerca de accesorios, equipos , sugerencias sobre su cámara o las fotografías en general, pero conforme a los días solo iba a ver a su nueva musa quien parecía más que encantada en recibir a Naomi en su tienda. Tenían demasiados gustos e intereses en común._

_Pasaban horas y horas hablando, después comenzaron a salir (como amigas por supuesto) a bares o cafés de la zona; pero con el tiempo su amistad fue creciendo hasta que una noche en la bodega de la tienda, Chelsea le mostro su nuevo tatuaje, era la palabra ''__**romantic'' **__, cada letra estaba en un dedo y en vez de colocar la letra ''O'' se encontraba un corazón._

_-Este es un doble tatuaje sabes?, Tiene una palabra oculta- Chelsea le había dicho a la Rubia._

_-No, no lo sabía, cuál es la otra palabra?- Naomi había respondido_

_Chelsea se coloco de cuclillas frente a Naomi y entrelazo sus dedos de modo que la palabra se convirtió en un nombre – Qué dice Nai?- Chelsea pregunto con alegría._

_Naomi sintió un montón de mariposas en su estomago al ver el nombre que apareció tatuado en la piel de la morena – Naomi- dijo la rubia_

_-Sí, es tu nombre, lo hice pensando en ti!- Dijo Chelsea ruborizada - Se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos y que tal vez tu aun no estás en condiciones de empezar una relación, pero quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mí y que me gustas mucho, te gustaría ser mi novia? - Chelsea había confesado, tenía un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que la hacía ver a un mejor._

_Naomi simplemente se abalanzó hacia Chelsea y la beso tiernamente- Si. Si quiero ser tu novia- Dijo después de separarse de la morena._

_Después de convertirse en pareja, se mudaron juntas, Naomi había conseguido un pequeño trabajo como fotógrafa del periódico local y en sus ratos libres atendía la tienda, Chelsea trabajada para un agencia de modelos alternativos, a las 2 les iba realmente bien._

_Meses después Chelsea le anuncio a Naomi que una de sus amigas y administradora de la agencia de modelos en Londres le había pedido que se trasladara para allá para realizar unos cuantos proyectos más serios que la requerían. Al principio Naomi se entusiasmo con la idea de que Chelsea se iría por un tiempo a Londres a cumplir su sueño, pero después se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le haría falta, así que lo discutieron y decidieron mudarse a Londres._

_Naomi sabía que volver resultaría extraño, después de casi 4 años de no saber nada de su hogar, pero también sabía que allá había dejado mucho y que tarde o temprano tendría que volver. _


	3. Irresponsables

Naomi se encontraba dentro del auto observando el paisaje urbano de Bristol por la noche mientras sostenía la mano de Chelsea, la vista le generaba cierta nostalgia al recordar sus épocas de adolescente apasionada ,fiestera y _enamorada_ .

_Tomaron primer vuelo a Londres juntas, Naomi se encontraba tranquila y pensativa, mientras Chelsea estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Al pisar suelo ingles Naomi fue bombardeada de buenos y malos recuerdos que su tierra le evocaba, caminaron de la mano hasta el taxi sin decir palabra alguna hasta el momento. La rubia observaba las luces de la ciudad de Londres pensando en su hogar en Bristol, sabía que tendría que regresar pronto ._

_Chelsea iba a vivir en casa de su nueva jefa mientras encontraba un piso propio , el apartamento de su jefa y amiga Carol se encontraba en el centro de Londres, era un lugar grande, moderno y hermoso ._

_Naomi estaba muy agradecida con Carol por dejar que Chelsea viviera con ella y Carol quien era amable y divertida se encontraba más que encantada por la estancia de su amiga en su hogar._

_Al día siguiente, Naomi decidió ir a Bristol ya que tenía que visitar a su madre… tomo el tren alrededor del medio día y se dirigió a su antiguo hogar. Se encontraba realmente nerviosa, habían sido 4 años desde que había estado aquí, era realmente extraño._

_Toco la puerta con demasiada cautela y espero, comenzó a impacientarse al no recibir respuesta, volvió a tocar y no recibió respuesta, ahora más que nerviosa se encontraba irritada así que decidió que debía tocar más fuerte, levanto su mano y cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta se abrió revelando a una Gina en estado de shock…_

_-Naomi? – Gina la miro aun desconcertada._

_-Mamá!- Naomi respondió vacilante._

_-Ohh cariño!- En ese momento Gina se abalanzo sobre Naomi y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo – No lo puedo creer, ha sido tanto tiempo….estas aquí cariño!- Gina le decía a su hija mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte._

_-Yo también te he extrañado mamá- Naomi respondió con alegría, después de unos segundos más comenzó a querer zafarse de los brazos de su madre- Umm mamá? Necesito respirar!- dijo._

_-Ohh por supuesto cariño- Gina rio y la soltó – Vayamos adentro necesito ponerme al día contigo- Gina se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la rubia ._

_Y así pasaron las horas ( "poniéndose al día") conversando con una buena taza de Té , acerca de lo que habían hecho en los 4 años que no se habían visto, hablaron de Kieran, de Chelsea, de los viajes, de los amigos, de los cambios, de Bristol y demás ,pero nunca tocaron el tema de cierta pelirroja…_

_Al atardecer ,Naomi se despidió y se dirigió a la antigua casa de Effy, esperaba que la morena siguiera viviendo ahí, al llegar llamo a la puerta y espero ansiosa, después de unos minutos de espera la puerta se abrió revelando a un atractivo hombre con profundos ojos azules ,inquietantemente familiares…_

_-Umm… se encuentra Eli… Effy?- Naomi preguntó sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante la intensidad de la mirada del joven hombre delante de ella._

_-No, ella ya no vive aquí- El hombre le contesto y le sonrió arrogantemente._

_-Me podrías dec…- Naomi no termino de hablar porque el hombre le dio la espalda y entro a la casa dejándola sola_

_- Qué carajo?- la rubia grito hacia el interior de la casa, como se atrevía ese tipo a dejarla con la palabra en la boca!, decidió que no se quedaría así , estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando el hombre volvió a aparecer en la puerta, le tendió la mano que contenía un pedazo de papel, Naomi lo miro como si estuviera loco, primero la miraba como si la estuviese estudiando ,luego la dejaba sola cortándole las palabras y ahora aparecía ofreciéndole un trozo de papel en la mano con su estúpida sonrisita arrogante. _

_El hombre la miro y levanto las cejas- Tómalo- le ordeno y volvió a sonreír, Naomi tomó el papel de la mano del hombre y lo observo, contenía una dirección en Londres- Ella vive ahí- el hombre le dijo, Naomi abrió la boca para hablar pero no supo que decir así que la cerro._

_-Tú debes ser la infame Naomi Campbell- señalo el chico con un levantamiento perfecto de una ceja , Naomi lo miro desconcertada, volvió a abrir la boca pero parecía como si las palabras se quedaran atrapadas en su garganta._

_- Si…eres tu… bueno ahí está la información que necesitas- y con un guiño cerró la puerta._

_Naomi se quedo inmóvil ante las acciones del joven hombre que la había recibido en la antigua casa de los Stonem's, vaya que ese tipo era arrogante, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar , cuando iba a dar la vuelta para caminar por la calle la llamaron_

_- HEY NAOMI!- ella giro y vio al mismo hombre que estaba en la casa – Toma, olvidaba esto- era otro trozo de papel, ahora con un número de teléfono_

_- Llámala- dijo el hombre - Y por cierto, mi nombre es Tony …Stonem…- Y con esto sonrió y volvió a irse. _

_Naomi solo sonrió y ahora entendió " El encanto Stonem " pensó._

_Por la noche , Naomi regreso a Londres y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a la casa de Effy, tenía que ver a la morena._

_Todo fue tan surrealista para la rubia al llegar con Effy que simplemente no lo podía creer. _

_Effy vivía con Katie ( algo que Naomi ni en un millón de años o en otra vida o cualquier cliché por el estilo creería posible), Katie había sido realmente amable con Naomi, Katie ya no se vestía como una…puta, Katie era… agradable…_

_Y aun más sorprendente era el hecho de que Effy la había invitado a vivir con ellas mientras encontraba un apartamento y Katie había estado de acuerdo con ello…_

-Nai- La voz de Chelsea la saco de su ensoñación – Llegamos cariño- Dijo la morena.

-Ohh, claro- La rubia le sonrió y bajo del auto. Hacía apenas un mes que estaba viviendo con Effy y Katie, hacia un mes que había regresado a su "hogar'' , _hacia un mes que aun no sabía nada de ella…_

Habían ido a un nuevo club en Londres , se reunirían con algunos amigos de Katie y Carol, la rubia no tenía ganas de asistir pero Katie la había obligado… La rubia solo quería pasar el resto de la noche con Chelsea ya que a causa del trabajo de la morena no se habían podido ver correctamente…

Al llegar Naomi se sorprendió de encontrarse con JJ, Lara y Karen ( quien no era parte del ''grupo'' en realidad) , la rubia se sintió muy gustosa de verlos, a pesar de no ser realmente cercanos. El grupo bromeo, bebió y bailo la gran parte de la noche, la rubia sentía que iba a pasar algo ''grande'' …

Salieron del club alrededor de las 2 am con Katie y Carol realmente ebrias, Effy y Naomi altas como un cometa ( La rubia tenía mucho tiempo de no consumir drogas pero estaba tan contenta esta noche que cuando Effy le había ofrecido una pastilla ella la acepto sin pensarlo 2 veces) y Chelsea se encontraba realmente deseosa de la rubia… ( toda la noche la había pasado burlándose de Naomi con sus ''juegos previos'').

JJ llevo a Effy y Katie a su apartamento, después a Carol, Chelsea y Naomi a el de Carol, en el camino Chelsea iba acariciando, besando y susurrando cosas a la rubia quien se encontraba entusiasmada con la idea de acabar con las burlas y juegos de su novia y recibir algo correctamente.

Subieron a Carol a su habitación y se cercioraron que esta estuviera realmente dormida, después bajaron a la sala…

-Ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera si?- Chelsea había dicho seductoramente – Tu te quedas aquí sin tocar ni hablar hasta que yo lo ordene, entendido?-

Naomi solo asintió con la cabeza, el deseo _y las drogas_ le nublaban un poco la vista.

-Muy bien, ahora siéntate- Chelsea ordeno, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente hasta llegar a la ropa interior- Ahora puedes tocar y deshacerte del resto- A esto Naomi se abalanzo hacia la morena y cuando le iba a besar Chelsea se separo.

- Pero puedes tocar con una condición- Dijo la morena.

-Cuál?- La rubia respondió con voz trémula.

Chelsea solo apago la luz – Tendrás que encontrarme- dijo en la oscuridad, la rubia comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación guiándose solo por la risa de su novia, cuando por fin la ''encontro'' comenzó a besarla y tocarla con pasión, se deshizo del sujetador de su novia y siguió acariciándola, los bajos gemidos de ambas y el mismo deseo hizo que la rubia no escuchara la puerta abierta del apartamento, ni los pasos procedentes del pasillo; justo cuando Naomi introdujo su mano en la ropa interior de Chelsea, las luces de la sala se encendieron, Naomi rápidamente retracto su mano del calor de Chelsea y giro su cuerpo, en ese momento el mundo se detuvo.

Sus mirada se bloqueo con los hermosos orbes marrones que tanto había amado.

-QUÉ CARAJO!... NAOMI?- La voz ronca había dicho.

_Mierda! Emily Fitch …_


	4. Insoportablemente Bella

Hey! Antes que nada **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR/DISFRUTAR MI HISTORIA**!. Es bonito saber que hay gente leyendo y opinando gracias!, también espero que disculpen la tardanza a la hora de actualizar…prometo que tratare de actualizar más seguido! Y bueno si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia porfaz háganmelo saber!... He de confesar que no tengo una idea concreta sobre el curso de la historia, es por eso que pido sugerencias…

Sin más por el momento les dejo esto. Disfrútenlo…

* * *

Frio.

Frio fue todo lo que pudo sentir, lo último en lo que podría pensar hace escasos minutos .

Frio.

Naomi siguió mirando a los salvajes orbes marrones, hermosos ojos marrones de Emily.

Emily … _Emily…_

_**Mierda! Emily!**_

Rápidamente la rubia arrastro la mirada lejos de Emily y salió de la habitación dejando a una muy desnuda Chelsea y a una sorprendida Emily, escucho su nombre un par de veces pero decidió ignorarlo, a la mierda! Necesitaba aire; al llegar al pequeño jardín se dejo caer sobre el césped y tomo varias respiraciones profundas.

Emily . Emily Fitch . Emily Fitch después de 4 años se encontraba en la casa de Chelsea. Ni en la más grande y espantosa pesadilla podía suceder esto, acaso era cosa del destino que esto sucediera? Era acaso el pago que recibía por acciones del pasado? El puto Karma la estaba haciendo pagar por sus errores? A la mierda el Karma!, esto era un jodido sueño, no podía ser real, no… tal vez era el alcohol… o tal vez las jodidas drogas! Si, maldita Effy y sus jodidas pastillas de mierda…esto era tan surrealista, tienen que ser las drogas…son las drogas…

-Naomi?- La deliciosa voz ronca corto el tren de pensamientos de la rubia, al instante el cuerpo de Naomi se puso rígido, de todas las personas Emily tenía que haber venido tras ella?... MALDITO KARMAAAA!

Lentamente giro su cuerpo hacia donde provenía la voz de Emily y con aun más lentitud comenzó su camino hacia la mirada de la mujer, deleitándose con su hermosa figura , sus piernas bien torneadas vestidas de medias negras, subiendo hacia sus deliciosos muslos cubiertos una elegante falda que resaltaba aquellas preciosas caderas que a su vez guardaban el dobladillo de la bonita playera color gris que vestía el torso y que revelaba un pequeño pero encantador escote, siguiendo el viaje pasando por el pálido y delicioso cuello y deteniéndose un poco para apreciar el pequeño collar que adornada la zona, parecía un corazón con algo en el centro… a la rubia se le hacía familiar…, subiendo se encontraría con los delgados y más sensuales labios que había visto _y probado_ en la vida, se veían tan suaves…tan delicados…tan incitantes, la preciosa nariz botón… y bingo! Ahí estaban, como perlas, brillantes como las lunas de octubre, deslumbrantes ojos marrones, hermosos… Naomi miro profundamente, eran los ojos de sus sueños y pesadillas, los ojos que la condenaban y la hacían sentir millones de mariposas… eran los ojos más hermosos, no había otra descripción para aquellas bellezas color chocolate….Pero había algo extraño, aquellos ojos que tan emotivos eran, ahora se encontraban en blanco, no reflejaban absolutamente nada…

-Naomi…- Declaro Emily-

Naomi parpadeo- Tu cabello ya no es rojo- la rubia dijo estúpidamente con un rastro de decepción en su voz. El cabello de Emily ya no era rojo, ahora era de un castaño obscuro y brillante…

Emily miro desconcertada por un momento, esto no era lo que esperaba de la rubia, nada en absoluto era lo que esperaba de esta situación… - Mmm no, ya no es rojo- Respondió vacilante y al mirar a Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al observar el pequeño rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas.

Naomi se puso de pie tambaleante, aun seguía un poco -demasiado intoxicada… dio un paso hacia Emily , aspiro un poco de su olor, para convencerse de que esto era real, vaya que era real… Emily seguía oliendo tan jodidamente delicioso… al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se alejo un poco, evitando a toda costa la mirada de la mujer delante de ella.

-Te sientes bien?- Emily cuestiono observando con atención a la rubia quien parecía estar en conflicto.

-Yo umm…si…si… - Tartamudeo Naomi- Oye Emily… yo…umm lo siento…lo siento por lo de hace un rato…estábamos bebiendo y …- la rubia dejo de hablar, se sentía tan patética, esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

-No te preocupes, no es gran cosa…- Emily respondió con amargura… - Solo que no vuelva a pasar- Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, ninguna de las 2 se atrevía a cumplir con la mirada de la otra hasta que Emily hablo

-Es bueno que estés de vuelta Naoms- Y con una última mirada a los bellos ojos azules dio vuelta y se dirigió al apartamento.

Naomi se quedo clavada en el jardín, por segunda vez en esa noche, ahora estaba más confundida que antes… Emily estaba de regreso… Emily…hermosa, dulce, pequeña Emily.


	5. Inmovil

**Hola gente bonita! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los review's y alertas! Es una motivación.**

**También quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar la historia, espero poder hacerlo más seguido. Sin más por el momento les dejo este nuevo capítulo , espero sea de su agrado y ya saben: quejas y sugerencias son muy aceptadas!. GRACIAS!**

-_Por amor de dios Naomi!, Podrías darte prisa de una puta vez? Una meada no toma tanto tiempo, Jesús! _- La irritante voz de Katie suena a través de la puerta del baño haciendo saltar a la rubia.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan puta impaciente? - Naomi rueda los ojos y mira una vez más hacia la puerta -Si se tratara de ti no harías nada por darte prisa-

_-Bueno resulta que se trataría de la fabulosa Katie Fitch y no de la Vaca perezosa Campbell… así que mueve el culo y sal de una buena vez, necesito retocar mi maquillaje y revisar mi pelo!-_

_-_Bien bien! ,Dios…- La rubia suspira y vuelve su mirada al espejo.

_Habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquella noche, la noche en que Azul y Marrón se habían _

_vuelto a encontrar, la noche del regreso de Emily._

_La primer semana fue rápida y sin grandes incidentes. Chelsea se encontraba en Cambridge por el trabajo, Effy en trabajando en una pequeña pero concurrida cafetería de la cual era dueña, Katie siempre estaba fuera durante el día…. La rubia no sabía que es lo que Katie hacia durante su tiempo fuera de casa._

_-Así que me van a decir por qué están actuando tan jodidamente raro últimamente?- Naomi había dicho la mañana del domingo mientras las 3 desayunaban._

_-Raro? Nosotras? Mmm no…- Katie contestó_

_-No! No te hagas la tonta conmigo Fitch! Sé que hay algo que no me están diciendo… -_

_-Por supuesto que no!- Katie contestó a la defensiva pero sin mirar a Naomi- Tu solo estas siendo miserable porque extrañas a tu novia y de alguna manera quieres desquitar tu frustración con nosotros!-_

_-Ohh por favor Katie, las conozco demasiado bien como par-_

_-Emily vivirá en casa de Carol y nosotras hemos estado ayudándola con la mudanza- Effy declaro con indiferencia. Observo como la rubia se tensaba._

_-Ohh- Fue todo lo que Naomi contesto después de unos cuantos segundos. Esto era puto cómico! Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza: Por qué Emily viviría con Carol?, Acaso eran pareja? Como manejaría el hecho de que su novia y ex -novia vivirían juntas?..._

_No se dijo más sobre el tema. Aunque Naomi tenía muchas preguntas…_

_El martes le habían avisado que su departamento estaba listo para ser ocupado, así que comenzó a organizar sus cosas para la mudanza. Effy era la única que la estaría ayudando con la mudanza ya que Katie ayudaba a Emily con la suya. _

_El apartamento era fabuloso, 3 habitaciones, 2 baños , una pequeña cocina y un pequeño jardín trasero. Perfecto. Alrededor del viernes, todo parecía en su lugar y listo para ser ocupado. La rubia sentía emoción por vivir en este lugar. _

_Claro, no podía simplemente llegar y comenzar a vivir así simplemente porque si , " se necesita una jodida celebración, hay que bautizar este lugar" Katie y sus ideas._

-_CAMPBEEEEEEEEEEEELL!- _La estridente voz de Katie corto el pensamiento de la rubia.

Así que ahora era sábado y se encontraba encerrada en el baño de su departamento, mirándose al espejo ,preparándose para reunirse con sus invitados , estaba nerviosa , quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-YA VOOOOY!- Sacude la cabeza , se aplica un poco de labial, verifica su ropa, su pelo , toma un respiro y se dirige a la puerta.

-Dios eres como la persona más puta lenta que existe en la tierra sabes?- Katie le reclama mientras la empuja para entrar al baño.

Naomi solo resopla, camina unos cuantos pasos y es detenida por la voz de Katie.

-Por cierto… ese vestido te favorece, no pareces una mierda como de costumbre, eres afortunada de tener una novia con buen gusto – La morena sonríe descaradamente .

Podría parecer un comentario grosero o de mal gusto, pero viniendo de Katie Fitch es el mejor cumplido que podrías recibir.

-Gracias Katiekins, lo mismo para ti, pareces menos puta- Responde la rubia mientras observa divertida como Katie abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar sin decir nada.

-Jaaa, jodete Campbell, un cuerpo como el mío debe ser alabado , no hay motivo alguno para esconder estas bellezas- Dice Katie mientras señala sus pechos un tanto sobresalientes en aquel vestido gris, al terminar le saca la lengua a la rubia y cierra la puerta del baño.

Naomi entró a la sala de estar y empezó a saludar a algunos compañeros de trabajo , amigos de Chelsea, algunos conocidos de Effy y Katie.

-Naomi!, Este lugar es fantástico, felicidades!- Dijo Fabrizio, un compañero de trabajo de la rubia .

-Gracias Fab, me da gusto verte aquí- Naomi respondió.

-Por cierto , te ves muy hermosa , te gustaría un trago?- El hombre pregunto. A Fabrizio le gustaba Naomi , era atento y lindo con ella; Naomi le había dicho que tenia novia esperando así que él dejara de ser tan atento y coqueto con ella. Lo cual no había pasado, por supuesto.

-Gracias, y si me gustaría un trago- A lo que Fabrizio sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina; mientras Naomi lo observaba no podía evitar pensar en Freddie. Su piel oliva, sus ojos avellana , su ropa desordenada pero linda , su actitud despreocupada .

Y aunque ella y Freddie no fueron cercanos en realidad, sentía un gran respeto hacia él, Freddie que no había cometido mayor crimen que haber amado, Freddie que había muerto por amor…

-Aquí esta- La voz de Fabrizio la saco de su ensoñación- Así que donde está tu novia?-Preguntó mientras le entregaba su vaso .

-Ella está de viaje, supongo que vuelve el lunes- Naomi contestó con un pequeño suspiro. Vaya que extrañaba a su novia!

-Ohh eso apesta!, supongo que tendré que hacerte compañía _toda_ la noche- Fabrizio sonrió descaradamente a la rubia.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien si no tuviera que atender a mis _otros _invitados- Contesto la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa - Gracias por el trago, te veo después- Y con un guiño, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. _Hombres_

-Entonces que paso ahí?- Effy sonrió al mirar a Naomi rodar los ojos.

-Mi compañero Fabrizio que no se cansa de coquetear conmigo aun sabiendo que estoy con Chelsea- Respondió la rubia mientras se servía un poco más de vodka.

-_Hombres querida!-_La morena contesto – Para ellos que tengas pareja, que estés embazada o tengas herpes no es impedimento para tratar de llevarte a la cama …- Ambas compartieron una pequeña risa hasta que el sonido del timbre las detuvo.

-Creo que es para ti- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa. En respuesta Naomi arqueo una ceja y se dirigió a la puerta , el aire parecía haber desaparecido de sus pulmones una vez que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona que había estado tratando de no pensar, _Emily._

_Emily y su estúpida cara bonita. Emily con su tonto vestido azul marino que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas y que resaltaba sus deliciosas curvas. Emily y su bobo peinado que dejaba libre la piel pálida y suave de su cuello. Emily y sus…_

-Amoooooor! Ohh dios te ves preciosa!- De repente un par de brazos rodearon la cadera de la rubia y unos suaves labios chocaron contra los suyos, Chelsea comenzó a besarla con demanda , Naomi no respondió por unos segundos hasta que sintió la lengua de la otra chica pidiendo entrada a su boca, siguieron besándose por un poco más de tiempo hasta que

-Urrghh, consigan una habitación!- La voz divertida de Carol hizo que las chicas se separaran.

-Callate! Es normal, he estado fuera por más de 2 semanas , es obvio que esto sucedería!- Chelsea le respondió a Carol quien miraba divertida a la pareja .

-Mi amor te he extrañado muchísimo- Un beso – Te ves hermosa- Otro beso – Dios… que bueno es estar de regreso- Otro beso-.

-Podrían hacerse a un lado y dejarnos entrar? Me estoy congelando, es puto frio aquí afuera!- La voz molesta de Emily detuvo el vomito-asquerosamente cursi- verbal de Chelsea.

Naomi se había olvidado por completo de Emily una vez que había besado a Chelsea. Un furioso rubor se hizo cargo de sus mejillas.

-Vamos Em no seas así!, no puedo evitarlo! teniendo a esta hermosa mujer como novia me es difícil controlarme- Chelsea contesto con una sonrisa descarada.

Naomi volvió su mirada a Emily, quien seguía frunciendo el ceño aun más hacia ellas.

-Es mejor entrar, _Ems_ tiene razón, es jodidamente frio aquí - Carol dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Emily y avanzaba hacia la puerta. Al ver esto, el estomago de Naomi dio un giro desagradable y envió una mirada de _"QUÉ CARAJO?" _hacia Emily, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y levanto una ceja desafiantemente mientras pasaba a su lado y hacia el interior.

-Vamos adentro cariño, quiero tener una _agradable velada-_ Chelsea le guiño un ojo a Naomi y entro a la casa.

Naomi dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y siguió a su novia , al llegar a la sala miro a la pequeña multitud y al instante su mirada comenzó a buscar a la pequeña morena de vestido azul marino y a su acompañante; cuando por fin las encontró volvió a sentir ese sentimiento tan conocido que hacía mucho que no sentía :_ Celos …_

Emily se encontraba recargada sobre la pared bebiendo de su vaso mientras Chelsea le susurraba algo al oído provocando que la pequeña morena riera . Naomi siguió mirando hasta que Emily cumplió con su mirada.

Azul y Marrón se fundieron juntos.


	6. Me Has Olvidado

**Hola gente bonita! Si, lo sé: SOY UNA PÉSIMA ESCRITORA DE FICS! MIS ACTUALIZACIONES SON CADA QUIEN SABE CUANTOS SIGLOS DESPUÉS! LO SÉ! Y LO SIENTO MUCHOO!. Gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, eso es taaaan motivante ;)…**

**Espero poder compensar la larga espera con este capítulo, de nuevo gracias y perdón por la tardanza.**

_Azul y Marrón se fundieron juntos…_

Y como en un destello se encontraron, en un segundo se desviaron…

-Nai… Nai…Nai!- Chelsea llamó a la rubia.

-Ah, qué?- Naomi volvió el rostro hacia su novia.

Chelsea sonríe – Qué pasa hoy contigo ehh? Pareces tan lejos de aquí!-

-Sí , lo siento, es solo que… yo….bueno… yo te extrañaba mucho…- La rubia respondió con lo primero que le llega a la mente.

-_Aww eso es tan dulce_!. Pero ya estoy aquí, contigo, así que esa cabecita tuya no tendrá que estar lejos , no? – La morena rodeó la cintura de Naomi con sus brazos y colocó un pequeño beso en el interior de su cuello.

-_Sí_…- La rubia abrazó a Chelsea y recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, evitó a toda costa mirar hacia donde Emily se encontraba.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente dulzura por el momento, es hora de disfrutar de la fiesta- Chelsea comienzo a alejarse del abrazo.

–Amén- Naomi rió. Chelsea colocó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y toma su mano.

-Vamos por un trago- Se dirigieron a la cocina, se sirvieron sus respectivos tragos .

-Entonces por qué no me dijiste que hoy regresarías?- Naomi preguntó.

-Bueno,_ obviamente _quería que fuera una sorpresa, además sabía que estabas muy ocupada con la mudanza y no quería añadirte más trabajo…-Chelsea tomó la mano de la rubia y comenzó a columpiar sus manos juntas.

-Pues _obviamente_ no hubiera sido _más trabajo_ saber que estarías de vuelta hoy, al contrario, hubiera sido maravilloso… sabes por qué? – Naomi sonrió juguetonamente.

La morena se mordió los labios y se acercó al cuerpo de la rubia -Porque así me hubieras dado _una bienvenida adecuada?- _ronroneó al oído de Naomi

Naomi mordió su labio para evitar reír ,tomó un respiro y con la mejor voz sensual le susurró a su novia – Porque así me hubieras podido ayudar a organizar toda esta mierda, _cariño-_ Se alejó y comenzó a reír.

-_Perra!- _Chelsea la golpeó en el brazo y bebió de su vaso.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Chels- Respondió Katie que entraba a la cocina . Naomi resopló.

-Ja ja ja – Muy graciosa Katie-kins!- Dijo la rubia –Qué haces aquí?-

-Duh! Vengo por un trago? , Dios Campbell! Creí que el hecho de tener a tu novia de vuelta te haría reconectar las neuronas o algo, pero creo que me equivoque…- Katie dijo mientras se servía su trago.

-Vete a la mierda! – La rubia respondió irritada , Chelsea comenzó a reír – De que te ríes? esto no es gracioso-

-Tranquila nena, no es necesario ese tono de voz! Es solo que verlas molestándose es muy gracioso!- Chelsea volvió a reír.

-Vete a la mierda- Naomi dijo

-Quien coño te entiende Campbell? Primero eres una vaca abatida por estar lejos de tu novia y ahora que está aquí eres grosera con ella! Qué sucede contigo?- Katie la miró con desaprobación

-Naaah! Es solo frustración sexual Katie, ya se le pasará, a más tardar esta noche – Chelsea respondió dulcemente.

Naomi y Katie la miraron, Katie con horror, Naomi con sorpresa.

-Bueno, creo que deberían ir a la sala no?, ya saben , parecen bichos raros aquí en la cocina- Katie dijo después de reponerse del shock anterior

– Bienvenida otra vez Chels – Le sonrió a la morena y salió de la cocina.

-Katie tiene razón, parecemos bichos raros aquí, anda vamos a bailar- Chelsea dijo.

Al llegar a la sala Naomi fue detenida por algunos compañeros de trabajo y comenzó a platicar con ellos, Chelsea se fue a la pequeña pista de baile que la multitud había hecho y comenzó a bailar. Minutos después la conversación perdió total sentido para Naomi cuando miró hacia donde su novia bailaba sensualmente.

Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza y sus caderas se balanceaban junto al tono de alguna melodía lenta y sensual, para la rubia era jodidamente sexy, la siguió mirando por un poco más de tiempo hasta que , como si alguna fuerza magnética la forzara , su mirada fue dirigida hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde una pequeña morena bailaba…

_Emily_

_Su obscuro y muy brillante cabello caía como una cascada sobre el lado derecho de su hermoso rostro_ _dejando al descubierto la deliciosa piel de su cuello que brillaba por el sudor, tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña pero sensual sonrisa en sus labios, una de sus manos bajaba por su lado derecho mientras la otra subía por su lado izquierdo, pasando por las costillas, el pecho , el cuello , hasta el pelo… sus caderas se balanceaban y giraban al compas de la música. Todo era magnifico, la luz, la música, Emily. _

_Era como si todo hubiese desaparecido de la habitación, era una visión perfecta, todo acerca de ese momento era perfecto._

Emily sintió la mirada de alguien, sabía exactamente quien la estaba observando, sonrió al pensar en el efecto que estaba provocando a la dueña de la mirada, esperaba que hubiese alguna reacción por parte de _ella_. Volvió su cuerpo y siguió bailando, entonces un par de brazos rodearon sus caderas y una nariz se hundió en su pelo, sonriendo , giró su cuerpo y se encontró con un par de lujuriosos ojos avellana _Carol…_

Naomi al observar esto sintió un tirón en el estomago, esto no era agradable.

Observo como la pareja bailaba tan cerca,_ muy cerca__**. A Naomi no le gustó**_.

Observo como la pareja giro, como Emily ahora estaba frente a ella, como Emily sonreía, como Emily inclinaba la cabeza para permitir que Carol besara su cuello_**. A ella no le gustó**_.

Observo como Carol susurraba cosas al oído de Emily, observo como colocaba sus manos en las caderas, en el estomago, observo como lamia el cuello de Emily. _**Eso no le gustó, eso la hizo respirar rápidamente, hizo que sus manos se cerraran en puños, que frunciera el ceño, que sintiera un infierno en el estomago. Eso no le gustó en nada, jodidamente nada.**_

Entonces observo como Emily abrió los ojos y la miro, observo que Emily sabía que no le gustaba. Observo que Emily giro su cuerpo y le dijo algo a Carol, observo que Emily salía de la habitación, hacia las escaleras… Entonces la siguió.

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada pero eso no importo, la rubia la abrió y se encontró a Emily recargada sobre el lavabo

-Qué carajo? …Naomi? Qué carajo?- Emily dijo.

Naomi entró al baño, cerró la puerta y se recargó en esta- Así que tú y Carol ehh?- Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Emily.

-Qué?- Emily respondió con enojo – Me interrumpes en el baño solo para preguntar mierda?, que rayos te sucede?-

-No has contestado mi pregunta, así que son pareja?- Naomi respondió con calma

-Estas drogada?- Emily preguntó incrédula.

-Qué?... NO! No… NO!-.

-Está bien!, ahora dime qué coño estás haciendo aquí?- Emily preguntó con irritación.

-Vine al baño…- La rubia bajó la mirada y se acercó al lavabo.

Emily la miró incrédula – Claro…- Siguió lavándose las manos, un silencio incomodo descendió sobre ellas. Emily se miró al espejo , tomó un respiro y se dirigió a la puerta hasta que la voz de la rubia la detuvo.

-Entonces estas con ella?- Apenas escuchó a la rubia.

Naomi observó como Emily enderezó su postura , otro silencio se hizo presente…

-Somos amigas no?-Emily preguntó aún de espaldas…

Naomi se encontró desconcertada – Supongo- respondió.

Emily giró y observó a Naomi

-Entonces no hay nada que preguntar- Le sonrió a la rubia , giró y salió del baño.

Al bajar las escaleras, la rubia notó que ya había muy poca gente, la mayoría se encuentraba platicando. Se sentó en el sofá a pensar en nada, hasta que Chelsea se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a platicar con Effy y Katie que estaban en otro sillón.

Naomi miró a sus amigas y novia mientras platicaban, las oyó pero sin escucharlas… Carol y Emily se unieron a la plática, Effy se levantó y se dirigió al estéreo.

-Me encanta esta canción- comentó una vez que volvió a su lugar en el sillón, miró a Naomi , levantó las cejas y luego miró a Emily.

Entonces la canción comenzó, Naomi ahora observó, ahora escuchó…

_Esa sonrisa tuya_

_me dice una sola cosa_

_me has olvidado!_

_me has olvidado!_

_Lo veo en tus ojos_

_tu cabello brilla màs_

_Luces más alto_

_y tu piel te viste bien_

_me has olvidado!_

_me has olvidado!_

_me has olviiii..._

_busco tus ojos_

_y volteas la mirada_

_canto tu nombre_

_me has olvidado!_

_me has olvidado!_

_me has ovliiiii..._

_me has olvidado!_

_me has olvidado!_

_**Y a Naomi no le gustó**_…


	7. Deberías Saberlo Parte 1

**Pff , mil disculpas por los meses sin actualización, cosas de la vida… Espero que haya aún gente linda que lea mi historia :S … Feliz 2012!**

* * *

-Repíteme el porqué de esto …?- La rubia pregunta mientras entra a su habitación.

-Porque hoy es la primera noche de Karaoke en el café …- Contesta Chelsea mientras examina su vestuario frente al espejo.

-… Y?...- Naomi observa con atención la ruta de las manos de su novia, deseando poder ser ella quien toca la bonita figura de la morena.

-… Y Effy _tu amiga_ quiere que estés presente en esta ocasión tan importante _cariño-_ Ojos miel se encuentran con los orbes azules a través de la reflexión del espejo.

La rubia se encoje de hombros, resopla y se acerca a Chelsea , enreda sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y recarga su barbilla sobre su hombro

– Es realmente necesario estar ahí? – Naomi pregunta con un toque ligero de berrinche.

-Sí, es realmente necesario- Chelsea coloca sus manos sobre las de Naomi y les da un ligero apretón.

-Yo me quiero quedar aquí, en nuestra cama, _contigo_… - Responde Naomi mientras sus manos comienzan a vagar por debajo de la playera de la morena, sintiendo la piel suave y cálida de su estomago , tratando así de sabotear el plan para la noche.

-Yo también me quiero quedar aquí, pero no podemos fallarle a Effy, ella ha puesto tanto empeño en esto… Así que deja de distraerme porque no lograrás nada!-

La morena se desata de las manos de Naomi y gira para enfrentar la – Juega bonito y te juró que te lo recompensaré al regresar muchas_ , muchas_ veces sí?-Sensualmente responde la morena.

Naomi hace un pequeño puchero – Esta bien, pero más te vale que sea verdad! – Naomi se encuentra con la mirada de Chelsea y no puede evitar sonreír ante el brillo que irradia de sus bellos ojos miel.

* * *

Entran al café tropezando un poco (_" De ninguna manera iré al café sobria" había dicho la rubia mientras destapaba una botella de vino tinto) _, Naomi escanea el lugar para encontrar la mesa donde deben estar sus amigos y nota que el lugar parece bastante concurrido _(todo lo que sirven aquí es delicioso y el ambiente es agradable , es un buen lugar ) _ divaga Naomi mientras se acercan a su mesa.

Katie y uno de sus nuevos novios se encuentran sentados en uno de los taburetes, JJ está sentado en una silla tomando Zumo de Naranja , Lara y Panda vienen riendo desde el baño, mientras que Thomas llega a la mesa y coloca varias cervezas que comienza a repartir.

Naomi y Chelsea saludan y después toman asiento , Naomi entre Katie y Chelsea.

La mesa se encuentra exactamente frente al pequeño escenario que tiene solo un micrófono sobre su base y una pantalla en el suelo, Naomi hace una mueca al solo pensar en pararse frente a todos y cantar alguna tonta canción pop de la manera más desafinada posible -_ naah, paso-_ la mente de la rubia piensa al instante.

* * *

Al parecer aún no ha habido un valiente que inaugure el Karaoke, todos parecen demasiado sobrios para atreverse, y bueno eso es _ una lástima_ ya que el escenario se ve tan vacio… que casi le dan ganas a la Rubia de subir ahí , encender la maldita cosa y empezar a cantar atrocidades, _casi_ … pero **por supuesto que no.**

Effy se une a la mesa no mucho después, parece demasiado relajada esta noche con su pequeña sonrisa amable.

-Así que ya están listos para algo de esto?- Pregunta Effy mientras señala hacia el escenario.

-No demasiado borrachos aún Eff- Contesta Katie con un guiño.

-Me temo que no Effy, creo que nuestros amigos necesitan ingerir un poco más de alcohol para que sus niveles de euforia y desinhibición se hagan presentes y así comiencen a cant…- JJ comenzaba a divagar hasta que Lara colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo del muchacho haciendo que él se callara de repente.

-Así que es eso?- Effy emitió un pequeña risita- Vaya! Son más maricas de lo que pensé, vamos Naomi, acompáñame por más cervezas- la morena dijo.

Naomi se levanto y siguió a Effy hacia el mostrador- bar, comenzaron un pequeña charla trivial hasta que el sonido de la puerta distrajo a la rubia.

A continuación todo pareció una escena de una típica película americana de adolescentes : Emily entró al café mientras el viento jugueteaba con su larga cabellera castaña.

La rubia tomo un trago de su cerveza mientras tomaba la apariencia de la morena sin ninguna vacilación. Llevaba puesto un abrigo gris que cubría hasta la parte superior de sus rodillas, negras medias y un par de Vans negros. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía hacia el lado izquierdo de su preciosa cara. _Hermosa_

Emily escaneo con la vista el lugar y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naomi, se miraron por un buen par de segundos hasta que la rubia rompió el contacto y miro hacia la acompañante de Emily_, Carol_.

Naomi frunció el ceño y giro su cuerpo , enfrentando a Effy quien la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Creo que necesitaré algo más fuerte- A lo que Effy solo sonrió…

* * *

-Esto es horrible- Chelsea le susurro a la rubia, quien no paraba de reír.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Naomi contestó.

Panda cantaba _ horrible, _así como _realmente horrible_ , pero se veía tan contenta, rebotaba, gesturizaba y reía ; y se veía tan concentrada que todos lo disfrutaban a pesar de lo horrible que se escuchaba...

Y mientras Naomi la miraba no podía evitar pensar en aquella película del pollito gracioso, donde una pata y un cerdo cantan, esto era jodidamente _hilarante…_

-Quién es el siguiente valiente? Kay…? – _Nick_ , el novio de Katie preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no _babes_- Katie respondió horrorizada, su ceceo más pronunciado a causa del alcohol – No quiero pasar la vergüenza de mi vida!-

-Duuuuh, eso es una pena- El muchacho respondió mientras colocaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Katie.

Al principio Naomi había pensado que este chico_ Nick_ era la versión femenina de Katie :_ Rostro hermoso, cuerpo increíble, ropa de diseñador , narcisista y superficial _, pero una vez hablando con él se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, el hombre era amable y dulce como el infierno!

-Qué hay de ti Emsy?- Preguntó Nick.

Todos los ojos se posaron en la pequeña morena.

-Yo… erm… no, no lo creo- Respondió Emily un poco sonrojada. _Adorable_ pensó Naomi.

-Vamos Emsy! No seas cobarde- Carol dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Tienes una voz _deliciosa no?_- La mujer casi ronroneaba , Naomi la miro con recelo.

_Empalagosa, _volvió a pensar.

-Y por qué no lo haces tú ehh?- Emily le contesto en un tono coqueto.

_Qué carajo?_

_-_Lo haré hasta que lo hagas tú- Respondió seductoramente Carol mientras colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de Emily.

_ A la mierda_

_-_UUUUGHH- Deténganse las 2 antes de que vomite o me de diabetes- Katie bromeó.

_Gracias por eso._

-Creo que sigo yo- Chelsea dijo de repente, ahora todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

-Segura?- La rubia la miró.

-Claro! Estoy muriendo por que sea mi turno- Chelsea contesto con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia sonrió tratando de transmitir un poco de coraje hacia su novia_, como si lo necesitara_.

Chelsea coloco un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia y se dirigió hacia el escenario. Naomi la observo hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien más, _Emily._

Naomi trago un poco de saliva al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos chocolate, Emily la miraba tan intensamente pero sus ojos no decían nada, era algo peligroso…

-Yo umm…- La voz de Chelsea salió de las bocinas provocando que Naomi rompiera el contacto visual, no sin antes notar un flash de algo: _desafío, _ en los ojos de Emily.

–Yo no soy buena cantando así que sean considerados_-_ Chelsea remató antes de mandarle un guiño a su novia y escoger la canción que cantaría.

Los primeros _riffs _de la canción salen por los altavoces, Naomi inmediatamente reconoce la melodía, Chelsea no es una chica pop.

* * *

**__Tuve que cortar aquí la historia :/ pero sin falta mañana subo lo que falta para ''terminar'' como se suponía este capítulo.**

**Dejen un review, siempre es bueno :)**


	8. Deberías Saberlo p2

**Hola amig s! Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Pascua y elecciones, ha sido un graaaaan rato sin actualizar esto, no diré nada, simplemente trataré de terminar esta historia pues tengo esta idea nueva y blablabla. Disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

Los primeros _riffs_ de la canción salen por los altavoces, Naomi inmediatamente reconoce la melodía, Chelsea no es una chica pop.

"_**Estoy desorientada**_

_**Te quiero aquí**_

_**En mi habitación**_

_**Te quiero aquí**_

_**Ahora que estaremos**_

_**Cara a cara**_

_**Y caeré justo**__**en mi lugar favorito"**_

Naomi sonríe, Iggy Pop es lo _máximo**.**_

"_**Y ahora quiero**_

_**Ser tu perro**_

_**Ahora quiero**_

_**Ser tu perro**_

_**Ahora quiero**_

_**Ser tu perro**_

_**Vamos!"**_

Chelsea parece estar disfrutando tanto de su pequeño espectáculo , pavoneándose con seguridad alrededor del pequeño escenario, sus ojos miel brillantes y chispeantes

"_**Ahora estoy listo**_

_**Para cerrar los ojos**_

_**Y ahora estoy listo**_

_**Para cerrar mi mente**_

_**Y ahora estoy listo**_

_**Para sentir tu mano**_

_**Y perder mi corazón**_

_**En las ardientes arenas"**_

Azul y miel se encuentran, Chelsea cantando cada palabra con fuerza, sus ojos clavados en los de la rubia, como si le dedicase la canción

"_**Y ahora quiero**_

_**Ser tu perro**_

_**Y ahora quiero**_

_**Ser tu perro**_

_**Ahora quiero**_

_**Ser tu perro**_

_**Bueno vamos!"**_

La guitarra sigue su curso mientras Chelsea se dirige hacia la mesa con una gran sonrisa de puro gusto en la cara. La habitación estalla en aplausos y chiflidos, haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

"¿Vieron _eso?" _Pregunta Chelsea sin aliento mientras se sienta, el delicioso rubor de sus mejillas aún visible.

"Eso fue _whizzer!"_-Contesta Panda con una sonrisa enorme.

"No estuvo mal Chels" Dice Katie con falsa indiferencia.

"¿Tú qué opinas mi amor?" -Chelsea le pregunta a Naomi.

"He escuchado mejores voces…" juguetea la rubia " Oi! Está bien"

La rubia soba su costado, en donde Chelsea le dio un pequeño golpe

"Está bien!, sabes que estuviste increíble!"

La sonrisa de Chelsea regresa a su rostro "Gracias! Me estaba cagando de nervios ¿saben?-" comenta hacia la mesa en general , mientras besa rápidamente la mejilla de su novia

" Creo que es tiempo de que alguien más lo haga…" Dice dirigiéndose a la rubia con grandes ojos inocentes, quien simplemente se encoje de hombros y toma un trago de su cerveza.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta de Naomi, decide molestarla "¡No seas niña" se burla "Vamos cariño, es solo una estúpida canción. Hicimos un trato,_ ¿recuerdas?" _La morena dice sensualmente colocando su mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Naomi.

Un fuerte resoplido las interrumpe.

" A la mierda, yo lo haré" La fría voz de Emily hace temblar a la rubia , la pequeña morena se abre paso un tanto tambaleante hacia el escenario, toma el micrófono entre sus manos y comienza a seleccionar la canción que cantará, cuando parece terminar de escoger se aclara fuertemente la garganta y recorriendo la mirada por la habitación , comienza a cantar.

"_**Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti **_

_**No deseo nada más que la felicidad **_

_**Para ustedes dos …"**_

Naomi inmediatamente reconoce la canción, por supuesto que sí, piensa amargamente.

"_**Una versión más vieja de mí **_

_**¿Ella es pervertida como yo? **_

_**¿Ella iría debajo de ti en un teatro? **_

_**¿Ella habla elocuentemente? **_

_**¿Y ella tendría a tu bebé? **_

_**Estoy segura de que ella sería **_

_**Realmente una excelente mamá"**_

Naomi se retuerce incomoda en su asiento, su rostro se siente caliente y sus palmas sudorosas, cada palabra haciendo eco en su cabeza.

"_**Porque el amor que diste, que hicimos **_

_**No fue capaz de ser suficiente para ti **_

_**Para ser bastante abierto, no **_

_**Y cada vez que dices su nombre **_

_**¿Ella sabe cómo me dijiste **_

_**Que me sostendrías **_

_**Hasta que murieras?, **_

_**Hasta que murieras, **_

_**Pero aún estas vivo"**_

Y Emily está mirando tan fuerte que Naomi no puede apartar su propia mirada, es como si la morena le echara en cara el pasado…

"_**Y estoy aquí para recordarte **_

_**El desorden que dejaste cuando te fuiste **_

_**No es justo que me niegues **_

_**De la cruz que sostengo, que tú me diste **_

_**Tú, tú , tú tienes que saber"**_

Emily parece demasiado molesta , observa las expresiones de sus amigos pero sobre todo observa la de Naomi, la rubia parece tan incómoda y apesumbrada que Emily casi quiere dejar de cantar la siguiente parte y solo correr hacia la rubia y decirle que esto es solo una mala coincidencia, que esta canción no es sobre ella, que no es sobre ellas, sobre lo suyo … pero no lo hace porque Chelsea se inclina y susurra algo a la oreja de Naomi y eso despierta el fuego dentro de Emily _ otra vez …_

"_**Te ves muy bien las cosas se ven pacíficas **_

_**Yo no estoy tan bien **_

_**Pensé que tú deberías saber **_

_**¿Te olvidaste acerca de mi señor hipócrita? **_

_**Odio molestarte en medio de la cena. **_

_**Fue una bofetada en la cara. **_

_**Qué rápido fui reemplazada **_

_**¿Y piensas en mi cuando **_

_**Te la tiras a ella?"**_

BUM! Golpe directo , Emily había sido tan hostil al pronunciar la última frase, su mirada helada clavada en los ojos de Naomi_,- eso_ _y más mereces-_ su cabeza repetía una y otra vez.

"Parece que Em se identifica con esa canción ¿no?"Chelsea le susurro a la rubia.

Naomi tragó saliva , un horrible sentimiento se establece en la boca del estomago, una sensación de nausea se abre paso por su garganta, sofocando todo.

"Sí –"Respondió con voz trémula mientras volvía su cabeza de nuevo al escenario.

"_**Porque la broma que dejaste en la cama **_

_**Esa era yo **_

_**Y no voy a deshacerme **_

_**Tan pronto como cierres los ojos **_

_**Y lo sabes **_

_**Y cada vez que **_

_**Arañe mis uñas **_

_**En la espalda de alguien más **_

_**Espero que lo sientas, **_

_**Bueno ¿puedes sentirlo? "**_

Y con una mirada fulminante y agria Emily bajó del escenario y se dirigió al baño …

* * *

**Pff un capítulo intenso, espero que no esté siendo demasiado tedioso y dramático.**

**Pd: Si a alguien le gustaría saber el aspecto de Chelsea dense una vuelta por este blog y conozcan a mi inspiración jaja -** .

**Reviews?! :D!**


End file.
